Uma vida chata e um vampiro tentador
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Jerry foi morto , agora Amy volta para sua vida humana , chata e normal de sempre . Quando Amy ouve a chamarem quem poderia ser? E o que quer ? Jerry esta morto certo ? Uma proposta que mudará sua vida ira acontecer mas Amy topara ? One-shot


**Primeira fanfic ''A hora do espanto " é um dos meus filmes preferidos eu tinha que escrever uma fanfic dele . Sou fã incondicional do casal Jerry e Amy está história é deles , Charlie gosto mas...prefiro Jerry que é muito mais legal e emocionante . Aproveite minha história e deixe um comentário ou PM se preferir ;)**

_Ele morreu ...Ele morreu ...Mas por que estou com uma sensação ruim dentro de mim ?_

Amy caminhava ao lado do que agora poderia chamar de "seu herói " Charlie . Hoje foi um dia e tanto para ela . Amy descobriu que o vizinho de Charlie era um vampiro e que estava matando os seus colegas de escola para se alimentar . Quando ela descobriu foi tarde de mais , mas Charlie a salvou trazendo ela de volta ao normal , de volta para sua humanidade

Ao encontrar Charlie certa vez , ela foi apresentada ao novo vizinho de Charlie Jerry . Ela o observou e viu como ele a olhava , de um jeito um pouco assustador , mas ela também o olhava com um olhar diferente , mas não sabia interpretar como ela o olhava , era estranho , tentava desviar o olhar mas não podia . Ela viu algo em Jerry que despertava um lado estranho nela que nunca havia sentido , Amy interpretou que aquilo era só porque Jerry era um cara bonito com um olhar diferente .

O que ela julgava como lenda tornou-se realidade , Jerry era mesmo um vampiro . Ao andar com Charlie a cena e repetia em sua cabeça , onde ela e ele fugiam temendo por suas vidas e quando fugiram tentando se misturar em uma festa ela se perdeu de Charlie e acabou encontrando Jerry . Ela se via presa em seus braços impotente e temendo de medo , Jerry sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido que a fazia tremer mais pelo que podia acontecer . Quando ele a beijou ela e sentiu diferente como se ela tivesse dormido por todos esses anos e finalmente tivesse acordado , era uma sensação boa , ela pedia por mais mas ele parou , Amy sentia um gosto estranho na sua boca ...era sangue , ela estava tão impressionada com tudo que acabou paralisada olhando para Jerry que sorria em satisfação . Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu um calor vindo em seu pescoço e logo sentiu as presas de Jerry se afundando em sua pele , sugando sua vinda para dentro dele tornando-a dele .

"Amy você esta bem ?" Amy piscou algumas vezes e olhou para Charlie que estava olhando preocupado . Ela puxou um sorriso confortante e respondeu

"sim , eu to bem " Charlie sorriu . Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o horizonte onde o sol se punha , a noite logo ia cair .

Amy havia chegado em casa . Ela suspirou fracamente ao ver observar sua casa do lado de fora . Ela caminhou junto com Charlie até a porta da sua casa , quando Amy parou Charlie começou a dizer

" Amy tem certeza que está tudo bem ? Se quiser eu... fico com você " Amy olhou pra o chão e depois para Charlie

"não precisa , na verdade eu , prefiro ficar sozinha " Amy cruzou os braços e Charlie olhou para ela . Ele chegou mais perto falando baixo

"olha tudo isso foi só um pesadelo , você vai esquecer e ter sua vida normal de volta "Amy puxou um sorriso forçado e assentiu com a cabeça . Charlie chegou mais perto e fechou o espaço entre o dois beijando-a , foi um beijo de leve mais Amy sentiu que para Charlie isso era muito especial e retribuiu por uns segundo quando ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito o empurrando para trás de vagar .

Charlie olhou para ela e disse

"boa noite Amy "

"boa noite Charlie " ela disse com a voz cansada . Charlie fez o eu caminho para sua casa , Amy ficou observando ele ir até que não pode mais vê-lo . Ela e virou para o horizonte , o Sol se pôs agora começa a noite .

Amy abriu a porta e entrou em casa . "MÃE PAI CHEGUEI "ela gritou mas não ouve resposta , quando se virou para fechar a porta tinha um pedaço de papel preso nela com algo escrito nele dizendo :

"AMY EU E SEU PAI VAMOS TRABALHAR ATÉ MUITO TARDE HOJE , ACHO QUE SÓ NOS VEREMOS DE MANHÃ . DEIXEI O SEU JANTAR EM UM PRATO NA GELADEIRA ,VOCE PEGA E ESQUENTA NO MICRONDAS . UM BEIJO DE SUA MÃE E SEU PAI "

Amy revirou o olhos dizendo " sempre a mesma coisa "

Os pais de Amy trabalhavam muito ,ela dificilmente os via e dificilmente saiam juntos ou agiam como uma família unida . Na verdade ela era solitária em casa , ficava muito sozinha , e isso ela detestava , pois ela via que o que era importante para os seus pais era somente trabalho e trabalho .

Ela suspirou e subiu as escadas para o quarto , onde abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e tirou seu pijama para dormir , ela pegou sua camiseta de alças branca que deixava a barriga de fora e seus seios mais a mostra em combinação pegou seu mini shorts branco curto . Ela não gostava muito de se vestir assim mas , quando estava sozinha ela gostava porque se achava bonita e esquecia o resto...

Quando ela foi para o banheiro , ela tirou sua roupa e caiu na banheira que já estava quase cheia . Ela fechou os olhos e como antes pensou em tudo que aconteceu com ela naquele dia , parecia um sonho ao mesmo tempo pesadelo .

"_Amy ...Amy "_

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou pesadamente olhando para o banheiro silencioso _"tinha alguém me chamando , eu...eu escutei meu nome " _pensou ela assustada e nervosa . Só então percebeu que ficou tempo de mais na banheira tomando banho e então pegou uma toalha e cobriu-se . Ela caminhou até o espelho e se olhou , sua mão subiu para seu pescoço onde Jerry a tinha mordido , parecia que ainda sentia suas presas ainda em sua pele

Quando colocou sua roupa ela desceu as escadas e se pôs a esquentar sua comida no microondas . Ela então se sentou na mesa da cozinha sozinha como de costume e começou a pensar em como sua vida era solitária . O seu pais viviam mais no trabalho que em casa , era raro um dialogo entre ela e seus pais , só haviam mesmo quando Amy levava advertência da escola . As suas amigas eram umas chata completas , só sabiam falar das mesmas coisas sempre : Meninos , eu, moda , e novidades chatas , não que Amy não gostava de meninos , ou moda e qualquer outra coisa , mas era tudo tão igual , chato ...irritante . Os meninos que saia eram uns idiotas , só queriam beijos e sexo , Amy gostava de sair com meninos novos , mas eles nunca prestaram atenção no que ela era e só olhavam o seu corpo bonito e ela detestava ,assim seus encontros acabavam com ela ficando de ligar de volta (mas nunca na cama pois ela ainda era virgem ) . Charlie ...ele bem... é legalzinho , mas... ele é um garoto tão comum não tem o que Amy procura em um homem como aventura em um romance maluco e legal onde ela vive uma vida totalmente diferente , ela é grata por ele tê-la salvado mas tudo não passa de amizade mesmo depois de uns beijos .

"_Amy...Amy "_

Amy piscou e logo o alarme de que a comida já foi esquentada no microondas tocou . Parecia que a tinham chamado de novo , mas ela queria acreditar que não , que tudo passasse de paranóia ou tédio por estar sozinha como sempre . Ela comeu sua comida de vagar apreciando sua refeição como se fosse a última .

Quando Amy terminou de comer subiu para o quarto indo finalmente dormir . Ela abriu a porta e fechou

"_Amy...Amy...Amy _"

Amy ouviu, ela engoliu a seco e começou a se dirigir para a janela aberta , as cortinas voavam com a vento que vinha de fora., Amy dava passos leves e lerdos , quando chegou perto da janela ela respirou e se apoiou nos braços colocando a cabeça para fora de uma vez . Ela viu a lua alta no céu escuro tão escuro que quase não tinha a luz das estrelas

"_Amy ..."_

Ela dirigiu seu olhar para baixo perto da entrada de sua casa , tinha muita neblina , era difícil de ver , até que ela viu uma silhueta de uma pessoa lá em baixo , ela estreitou os olhos e quando viu quem era engasgou colocando a mão na boca , caindo em seus pés para trás . Amy bateu as janelas e passou o trinco em seguida as cobriu com as cortinas o quarto ficara mais escuro e somente tinha uma fresta de luz que vinha de uma abertura da cortina iluminando o quarto .Amy caminhou para trás _"ele não pode entrar se eu não permitir " _pensou mais aliviada

Ao andar para trás ela sentiu bater em algo . Amy apertou os olhos dizendo de uma vez " você não pode entrar e eu não quiser " ela se virou para ver atrás de si , Jerry alto e forte com um sorriso e aquele olhar

"e quem disse que você não quer eu aqui com você bem perto ?" ele franziu a testa dizendo .Amy caminhou para trás nunca tirando os olhos de Jerry que ficou ali parado . Jerry parecia normal como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele , mas Amy viu ele morrer diante dos seus olhos , será isso um sonho ?

"você esta muito sexi com essa roupa , como sempre é claro " ele sorriu dando um passo a frente . Amy sentiu a parede atrás de si ela colocou as mãos nela e falou desesperadamente

"eu vi você morreu ,Charlie te matou " Jerry riu alto e cruzou os braços dizendo

"e você achou mesmo que um garoto tímido de escola iria me matar ? Um vampiro forte como eu não perde para ninguém muito menos para um garoto idiota como ele " O coração de Amy se acelerou . Ela correu para a porta que estava trancada ,_"mas eu não tranquei..." _Pensou Amy

"esta procurando isso ?" Amy se virou e viu a chave na mão de Jerry que estava com o braço esticado . "pegue " ele jogou a chave para ela que a pegou com um olhar interrogativo em seu rosto , ao pegá-la ela a olhou e depois se voltou para Jerry que continuo a dizer " anda saia , volte para sua vida patética onde não tem pais , namorados pervertidos e um garoto tímido sem graça " Amy mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça

"como ...você?" Jerry veio para perto dela ficando apenas alguns centímetros de Amy que o olhou no fundo de seus olhos escuros

" tenho te observado muito antes de você saber quem eu era Amy , seus país viciados em trabalho esquecem a filha , os garotos que sai pervertidos e bobos e...Charlie o garoto que é apaixonado por você , mas que você não o ama só fica por piedade ou melhor dizendo ...amizade " Amy ouviu cada palavra calada somente olhando para ele , ela apertou a chave na mão e estremeceu quando ele passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo loiro

"o que você quer ?" ela perguntou , Jerry chegou mais perto sussurrando no seu ouvido docemente

"te salvar " Amy estremeceu fechando os olhos quando ele continuou a falar " você não é uma garota como as outras que conheci em anos " ele colocou sua outra mão em sua cintura nua enquanto sua outra mão massageava seus cabelos , ele continuou " Amy você é uma garota , que não nasceu para ser humana , nasceu para ser igual a mim , ter uma vida de aventuras e não ter uma vida solitária " Jerry foi para trás soltando Amy que o olhou dizendo

"como pode saber isso tudo de mim ?" Jerry olhou em seus olhos e era como se visse sua alma , sua vida inteira

"porque quanto eu te transformei eu vi como era seu passado inteiro , vi o que tem dentro de você , eu vi quem realmente é a Amy ...além de uma garota extremamente linda e exuberante " Amy respirou fundo e perguntou

"se eu não for com você vai me matar ?"

"não Amy acho que sua vida já é um sofrimento de mais para você " Jerry estava dando uma escolha , ele a deixaria em paz se quisesse mas também poderia dar algo novo a ela algo que mudaria sua vida deixando tudo para trás . Ela caminhou lentamente até ele dizendo

"quando eu vi você pela primeira vez , senti algo diferente em você , parecia que podia adivinhar quem você era na realidade ...um cara diferente de todos que já vi , e quando me transformou eu senti como se tivesse acordado para a vida , como se tudo o que eu vivi antes fosse um sonho e eu finalmente acordei " Amy parou na sua frente e olhou para ele da maneira que queria ter olhado para ele desde a primeira vez que o viu " você faz com que eu me sinta viva , com que o meu coração bata com força " ela atirou as Chávez do outro lado do quarto e correu pulando nele colocando cada perna em um lado de sua cintura e as suas mão envolta de eu pescoço ainda dizendo " eu quero viver "

Amy e Jerry se beijaram um beijo desesperado e com vontade . Jerry abraçou Amy contra si no colo nunca se soltando do beijo e ambos caíram na cama como Jerry andou até lá . Amy passou seus braços ao redor de suas costas , Jerry aprofundava o beijo vendo que Amy pedia mais . Depois de alguns minutos Jerry finalmente tirou seus lábios de Amy que respirava agora profundamente , ele se dirigiu ao seu pescoço varrendo seus cabelos loiros , suas presas agora apareciam e ele as colocou em seu pescoço .

Uma sensação de prazer e dor percorria o corpo de Amy que agora estava prestes a mudar sua vida inteira . Ela apertou os olhos , minutos depois os abriu , se sentia completamente diferente revigorada , ela olhou para Jerry que a observava com um sorriso . Amy sorriu dizendo " minha vida agora começou" ela o puxou de volta para beijá-lo e começou a rasgar sua roupa com suas unhas .

Amy soltou seus lábios dos de Jerry por um tempo para sorrir agora com suas presas amostra e um olhar mais feroz e aguçado por entre seu ombro forte onde acabara de ser rasgada sua camiseta .

**Espero que tenham gostado :) **


End file.
